We Support You, Luhan!
by luxiury90
Summary: "Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, Lu." / "Kau yang terbaik hyung. Terimakasih sudah pernah menjadi bagian dari kami." - XiuHan / LuMin dan EXO member


**We Support You, Luhan!**

**Cast: Luhan, Minseok, EXO members**

**Pairing: XiuHan / LuMin**

**Warning: Typo.**

**Ini hanya sebuah karangan cerita dari penulis dengan karakter asli (pinjam nama).**

* * *

><p>"Luhan-hyung akan hadir di TLP Beijing, hyung!" Sehun—little-prince itu memekik saat memasuki ruang latihan mereka.<p>

Minseok terlonjak dari rebahannya di lantai ruangan tersebut bersama Yixing. Minseok tersenyum, dia sudah tahu Luhan akan hadir. Karena Luhan sendiri sudah mengabarinya di hari sebelumnya.

"Hyung, kau senang?" Jongdae bertanya dengan wajah nakalnya. Ia tahu, Minseok akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat pendiam, tidak seperti biasanya saat Luhan berada disampingnya.

Ini sudah dua minggu ketiadaan Luhan di antara mereka.

Minseok mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongdae sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya." Ucap Jongdae dengan menepuk bahu hyung tertua tersebut.

Kali ini Minseok hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Minseok berdiri diambang pintu masuk ruang make up mereka. Ia mendapati Luhan tengah duduk sambil menatap wajahnya didepan kaca. Sendirian.

Jelas.

Minseok merindukannya. Pemuda Beijing yang sangat ia cintai.

Minseok mulai memperhatikan setiap bagian dari tubuh Luhan. Dua minggu tidak bertemu, pemuda itu semakin kurus. Terlihat begitu lesu, mata indahnya—entah mengapa, menjadi sangat bengkak. Juga warna rambutnya yang berubah. Ia menetralkan rambut yang sebelumnya berwarna emas tersebut menjadi hitam—warna rambut asli orang Asia.

Tiba-tiba maniknya dan Luhan bertemu. Membuat rasa rindu itu semakin memuncak.

Luhan tersenyum lembut. Minseok bisa melihat itu dari pantulan kaca yang berada di depan Luhan saat ini. Karena notabenenya posisi Luhan sedang memunggunginya.

Minseok membalas senyum lembut Luhan.

Tadi malam, Minseok harus tidur sendirian—lagi; di hotel mewah mereka. Sama seperti saat konser di Thailand. Minseok memilih tidak ingin tidur dengan siapapun. Dan semua member mengerti, Minseok memang tidak suka berbagi kamar. Kecuali dengan Luhan. Karena yang mereka tahu, Luhan memang selalu_ clingy_ terhadap Minseok.

Tapi yang tidak pernah mereka tahu, Minseok juga selalu membutuhkan Luhan disampingnya ketika mereka menginap di hotel. Karena bagi Minseok hotel adalah tempat yang asing, tidak seperti dorm mereka yang sempit—tapi nyaman bagi Minseok.

Luhan berdiri dari posisinya, menarik kursi disampingnya agar menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok agar duduk dikursi yang telah ia siapkan.

"Minseok… Aku—" Luhan tertunduk dalam.

Minseok merasakan bahu pemuda dihadapannya saat ini bergetar, "Lu, ada apa?" Minseok mengangkat dagu Luhan. Luhan menangis. Mata indahnya yang selama ini selalu berbinar terlihat basah digenangi oleh kristal-kristal bening.

Minseok memeluk Luhan.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minseok lembut. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan pelan, mencoba memberi kenyamanan dalam pelukan yang ia berikan.

"Minseok maafkan aku." Luhan kembali membanjiri pipinya dengan air mata, "Maafkan aku." Ulangnya lirih.

Minseok melepas pelukannya. Mencoba menatap Luhan dalam.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda Beijing yang selalu tertawa ceria ini. Mengapa ia begitu terlihat terluka. Apa yang sudah Minseok lakukan padanya? Kenapa ia selalu melontarkan kata maaf?

"Minseok-ah, kau orang pertama yang akan aku beri tahu disini. Jadi, aku minta maaf jika keputusan ini akan menyakitkanmu—" Luhan menatap Minseok dalam, " Dan juga seluruh member kita." Sambungnya pelan.

Minseok tidak bertanya apa-apa—lagi. Ia mulai mengerti maksud dari ucapan Luhan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang Luhan maksudkan.

"Ak—"

"Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia, Lu." Minseok menatap Luhan dalam, "Kau pantas bahagia dengan jalanmu sendiri."

Minseok tahu betul. Ini akan menjadi yang kedua kalinya. Juga menjadi hal yang paling menakutkan baginya.

Seseorang yang paling Minseok cintai. Seseorang yang selalu bersamanya. Akan meninggalkannya. Sendiri. Minseok ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi….. tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi—setidaknya belum. Mungkin nanti setelah Konser ini usai.

Luhan dan Kris. Dua pemuda China dengan tahun kelahiran yang sama dengannyalah, yang menjadi alasan terkuat Minseok untuk tidak merasa gugup saat di atas panggung. Tapi kini, kedua tiang menyangkah kekuatannya telah pergi. Kris, kepergiannya mungkin sebuah hal yang mengejutkan. Bahkan untuk semua member termasuk dirinya. Tapi Luhan?

Pemuda kurus itu bahkan menangis sebelum meminta persetujuan darinya. Itulah hal yang membuat Minseok mau tak mau harus melepaskan. Melepas Luhan yang terlihat seperti memohon padanya.

Toh. Itu adalah hak Luhan. Itu dunia Luhan.

"Minseok, aku lelah. Sungguh." Lirihnya dengan kembali memeluk Minseok. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didada pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, Lu. Aku mengerti." Minseok terus menahan airmatanya. Ia kuat. Pasti kuat.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" Sehun berteriak saat Luhan menceritakan apa keinginannya.

"Lu-ge…" Tao menangis. Ya. Tao memang akan selalu menangis.

"Luhan, kau akan membuat luka kami terkoyak lebih dalam. Dan membuat hati para fans kita begitu terluka." Suho, tetap berbicara dengan nada lembut. Emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, pikirnya.

Minseok hanya duduk memperhatikan perembukan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Chanyeol dan Jongin terlihat tidak suka dengan keputusan Luhan. Sedang Baekhyun, ia hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan jemarinya. Ini tidak seperti sifat Baekhyun yang selalu berbicara.

Yixing? Angel di EXO itu bahkan menenangkan Luhan yang menangis. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, agar Luhan bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Ruang make up tampak sepi, hanya suara keributan para pekerja diluar.

Kali ini EXO berdiskusi tanpa siapapun. Hanya mereka.

"Kalian keluargaku. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Tapi, ketika aku kembali ke Beijing dan bertemu orang tuaku. Sungguh, aku merindukan mereka. Aku bahkan melihat bertambah berkerutnya wajah mereka." Luhan menjelaskan dengan wajah sembabnya.

"Hyung, terimakasih." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat semua member menatapnya bingung. Jongin. Pemuda itu mulai bersuara dengan memberi senyuman lembutnya.

"Jongin…."

"Kau yang terbaik hyung. Terimakasih sudah pernah menjadi bagian dari kami. Sungguh, kami beruntung pernah memilikimu." Kali ini senyuman Jongin berubah menjadi senyuman getir. Senyuman seseorang yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

Semua member menatap Jongin haru. Maknae satu ini selalu bersikap diam namun juga selalu mengerti situasi.

"Hyung…. Kau berhak bahagia dengan jalanmu sendiri." Chanyeol mulai membuka suara.

"Hyung…." Baekhyun menangis memeluk Luhan. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Kini…. Mereka harus merelakan—lagi; seseorang untuk pergi. Dan kali ini seseorang itu adalah Luhan, member terhangat yang mereka punya. Senyuman indah, tawa ceria itu hanya bisa mereka nikmati dalam 2 hari terakhir ini.

Luhan, ia sudah memilih jalannya sendiri. Sama seperti Kris.

Bukankah sebuah kebersamaan memang akan selalu berakhir dengan kehilangan?

Minseok tahu itu. Dan karena itulah ia tidak pernah bisa membuat janji untuk terus bersama selamanya. Karena sebuah janji akan terus diingat oleh mereka, oleh fans yang mencintai mereka.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mendukung EXO dan Luhan. Harap untuk terus mendukung EXO dan Luhan di masa yang akan datang." Suho terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu di malam terakhir konser di Beijing.

Kata-kata itu terlalu mencolok. Hanya saja, fans terlalu fokus pada kenyataan bahwa Luhan berada disana saat ini. Dan itu membuat mereka tidak mengerti apapun.

.

.

"Luhan terimakasih."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya berdua."

Seseorang itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan dan Minseok hanya berdua disana.

"Terimakasih telah bersamaku selama ini. Terimakasih telah mengajarkanku banyak hal. Terim—"

Luhan mencium bibir Minseok dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang kecil Minseok.

Minseok terdiam. Ini apa yang ingin ia lakukan sejak mereka berdua _fake kiss_ tadi. Mencium Luhan di depan seluruh fans, agar mereka tahu bahwa Minseok benar-benar mencintai pemuda jahat ini.

Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan Luhan. Benar-benar merindukannya.

Bagaimana Minseok bisa menjalani hari-harinya kembali. Tanpa Luhan disampingnya. Tanpa Lu-dyguard-nya. Tanpa kekasihnya.

Ya. Benar. Mereka menyembunyikan hubungan cinta mereka dari publik. Dan juga pada seluruh member.

Luhan melepas ciumannya, "Apa yang kau katakan. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Min." Luhan membersihkan bibir Minseok yang basah dengan ibu jarinya.

Minseok hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau tidak ingin keluar untuk berbelanja? Lay hyung bahkan akan membeli I-Phone 6 disini." Jongdae bertanya pada Minseok.

"Tidak. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah. Aku akan keluar bersama yang lain. Kau istirahatlah."

"Hm…"

Jongdae meninggalkan Minseok sendiri.

Minseok duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Menikmati kota Tokyo dari jendela kamarnya. Ia merindukan seseorang.

Minseok meraih handphone di meja nakas di samping ranjang besar tersebut.

To: _**Lu-dyguard**_

"_**Lu…"**_

Beberapa detik kemudian handphone Minseok berdering. Itu Luhan.

"_Kau tidak sedang sibuk?"_ Suaranya membuat Minseok ingin menangis.

"Tidak."

"_Kau akan kembali ke Korea?"_

"Belum. Yang lain sedang jalan-jalan menikmati kota Tokyo."

"_Lalu kau?"_

"Aku tidak bersemangat Lu."

"_Minseok ayolah… Jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku ingin kembali."_

"Lalu lakukan."

"_Kembali untuk menarikmu keluar dari sana juga."_

"…"

"_Aku sudah memasukkan file gugatanku. Mungkin akan dirilis oleh Media China sekitar seminggu lagi. Kau harus kuat saat berita itu menyebar."_

"Aku akan kuat."

"_Jangan menangis."_

"Aku tidak akan menangis."

"_Jangan mengurung dirimu."_

"…"

"_Minseok…"_

"Hm.."

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"…"

"_Kenapa kau seperti ini?"_

Minseok menghela nafas kasar, "Perasaanku hanya sedang kacau, Lu. Karena aku merindukanmu." Ia memelankan kata-katanya diujung kalimat.

"_Maafkan aku."_

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

.

.

.

.

.

'_Luhan EXO menggunggat SM Entertainment dan ingin membatalkan kontrak eksklusifnya.'_

'_Lay EXO memberi dukungan dan salam perpisahan untuk Luhan melalui akun SNS-nya.'_

'_Teman Luhan mengeluarkan spekulasi terkait keluarnya Luhan dari EXO.'_

Dll.

Minseok terduduk ditepi ranjangnya. Kakinya lemas. Selama ini ia selalu menahan tangisnya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Saat Leader EXO-M mengajukan pembatalan kontraknya, Minseok berkata dalam hati, _'Tidak apa-apa selama aku masih punya Luhan.'_

Tapi kini….. bagaimana ia harus menjadi baik-baik saja tanpa Luhan?

Minseok terus menangis dalam diamnya. Sementara diluar kamarnya beberapa dari member yang tidak mempunyai _schedule_ menjadi histeris.

_Tok-tok-tok._

"Hyung, ini aku Yixing."

"Masuklah." Minseok berkata dengan suara serak.

Yixing berjalan mendekati Minseok, "Lu-ge memintaku untuk menenangkanmu hyung."

"Apa yang dia inginkan."

"Dia ingin kau kuat."

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk kuat Yixing-aah. Tapi…."

Yixing menepuk bahu Minseok pelan, "Lu-ge sudah bersama keluarganya, kau harus bersyukur dia baik-baik saja hyung."

Minseok mengangguk, "Iya begitu mencintai keluarganya. Dan semua orang juga begitu. Termasuk kau dan aku." Minseok mulai tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Kau yang terbaik Minseok-hyung." Yixing memeluk Minseok erat.

.

.

.

"_Apa kau sudah membaca berita terbaru?"_

"Apa?"

"_Lihatlah."_

Minseok menscroll notebook di hadapannya, "Orangtua Luhan mendukung penuh dengan apapun keputusannya?"

"_Hm."_

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bahagia? Apa kau akan menjadi aktor seperti Kris?"

"_Media memang hebat. Aku pikir semua fans EXO akan melupakanku. Tapi apa kau tahu?"_

"Apa?"

"_Aku sangat salut dengan pemikiran para shipper kita."_

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit. Langsung pada intinya."

"_Mereka memprediksi bahwa aku bukan meminta izin untuk keluar dari EXO, tapi untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai salah satu membernya."_ Jelas Luhan.

"Lalu?"

"_Minseok kau harus banyak minum vitamin."_

"…"

Luhan membuang nafasnya berat, _"Aku membencimu Minseok."_

"Lalu kenapa kau menelfonku."

"_Oh ayolah Minseok, gunakan otakmu untuk berfikir."_

Minseok tidak menjawab perkataan Luhan. Ia mulai meneliti setiap kata dari berita tersebut, "Orangtuamu mendukung apapun yang kau inginkan, asal kau bahagia. Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu dan juga….. shipper kita?"

"_Oh Tuhan, Minseok memang satu-satunya yang selalu membuatku gila." _Luhan meratapi nasibnya sendiri,_ "Itu artinya aku juga berhak mencintai siapapun. Dan itu juga berarti aku bisa mencintaimu, Kim Minseok."_

"…"

"_Ya! Hamster kecil. Apa kau pingsan?"_

"Luhan ak—"

"_Jangan menangis, aku akan segera menjemputmu."_

"…"

"_Aku akan menjadi CEO-Lu, dan membawa kabur kekasih tercintaku ke Beijing lalu menikahinya."_

"…"

"_Kim Minseok, wo ai ni."_

.

.

.

.

.

**END.**

* * *

><p>AKU<p>

GAK

SUKA

ENDING

YANG

SEDIH.

:((((

Aku, **XiuHan hardshipper**. Bakal terus dukung Luhan dan juga XiuHan. Aku juga udah mutusin bakal terus nulis XiuHan fanfic :')

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca fanfic aku. Kalian pasti XiuHan shipper juga kan? (Peluk semua Luhan stan an XiuHan shipper).


End file.
